Infinity
by Alic3 Cull3n
Summary: I am a mystery to the world. Dangerous, lethal and powerful.I am three words that speak a legend "Infinity Vampros Emywitch" I am Isabella Marie Swan, Oh-and His Royal Highass Edward Cullen- is my mate.
1. I

**Infinity**

**Chapter one.**

* * *

><p>I was a mystery to the world. I was a nightmare to everyone who had blood running through their veins. But I also was dangerous to the supernatural world.<p>

I was a hybrid. Silver and green blood ran through my veins. I was half witch, half vampire. But no one knew who I was; no one who resided in my poor village knew the deep secrets about the girl who lived in a mansion alone.

To them I was a kind and loving soul, who fell into fortune when my grandparents died. I had power, power to take down forces, power to make the whole village bow down before me, power to turn the skies a flaming red, power to enchant trees, but I didn't use my powers for myself. I didn't want to.

I wasn't shameful of what I was, but I would never bring myself to hurt the innocent. I loved the poor people who lived In Forks, and I helped them in every way I could. I didn't need to have riches, I didn't need to wear a crown and sit on a throne for the people to respect me. They did that on their own will, they respected me after seeing what I would do for them. I would give anything up, and without even realizing I had become the Town's own royal.

I was born as a witch, neglected and thrown off at the side of an empty street. I was left in a black basket with silver and emerald blankets, and when a young woman found me, crying and wailing, she took me in. She knew what I was the day I turned one. I had the ability to make it rain and shine with a flick of my tiny finger. My eyes glowed a bright blue with every spell I cast.

My adoptive mother was the first to notice the small symbol that appeared glowing like the sun on the palm of my right hand and then later, the left side of my hip. It was a double infinity. She looked at me with awe in her eyes. She didn't freak out, didn't run away from me. Instead she knelt down before me and uttered three words that spoke a legend.

" Infinity Vampros Emrywitch"

My mother was a Emryne. She knew of the prophecies and legends that were weaved in the earth's soil since the beginning of time. The stories were passed down generation to generation. The Emrynes were a group of people who kept the secrets of the worlds embedded within their hearts. Only they knew of the prophecies and legends that would shake this world. My mother was the last of their kind. She told me that I was the greatest prophecy unleashed in time. The prophecy that not even an Emryne knew the ending of. Only God new the entity of it, and he chose to keep it a secret.

The only thing my mother knew of the double infinity sign was that it was a mark that meant I belonged to the most powerful man in all of time. It was said that I would mend the broken and hurt lines between the different worlds. Who the man was? How I would mend the worlds?The troubles I would face? Everything of fine detail was unknown. I was a mystery to the world.

On my sixteenth birthday I stopped aging. For three days I went through the most painful pain I ever knew that existed. It felt like fire was licking my bones, I felt like I was being burned from the inside out. When I finally woke up, my mother was not there. Everything looked different, everything was different. Everything I touched crumbled into pieces if I applied just a bit of pressure. There was a dull ache in my throat and the ancient cup filled with a dark red substance smelled delicious. My mouth watered with want and greed. I gulped it down, without questioning what it was. It was only when I caught my reflection on the antique mirror did I let the cup fall to the ground. My eyes were burning red; my lips were stained red with a dribble of the color sliding down my chin from the corner of my mouth. My skin was deathly pale, and my features were more enhanced. I looked down again at the cup that was once in my hands. Without thinking I threw the cup across the room and screamed. I did not want to even consider what I just drank. I started to cry, but no tears dripped from my eyes. I was inhuman. I was so much more different than what I was before.

I wanted my mom.

Almost as immediately as I thought that, I saw her, weakly leaning against the door with a stained white bandage wrapped around her wrist. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she had the cut. I ran to her, in speed that was inhumanly impossible. I cried into her shoulder, while she wrapped her hands around me.

"Momma, what happened to me? What am I? W-why did you do it?" I wailed.

She didn't reply for a long time, just letting me cry everything out. When my cries quieted down, she slowly sat me down on the floor with her.

"Isabella, this was bound to happen. It was in the prophecy. I couldn't prevent it, you couldn't prevent it. Darling you are a vampire now. A witch as well as a vampire-"the minute she said the word, I closed my eyes and quietly sobbed into her chest.

"Shh my baby girl. I had to give you my blood baby, because I would die and I am the last of my kind. I needed to give you something before I died, and by giving you my blood as your first drink, I allowed my knowledge of the prophecies I've known embed your heart. When you are ready for answers, one by one they will open up. There was no other way darling."

My sobs sounded louder this time. I didn't want any of this, I didn't want to be a witch, I didn't want to be a vampire, and I didn't want the knowledge.

Renee lifted my head up and smiled at me.

"You are very special Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you ever forget it. The power you hold is not equal to anyone. You hold the second greatest power ever known to time, right after the most powerful man only a few know of. No one besides me knows the name of the second power which is you Bella. They only know it exists."

She looked down at my hand and smiled as the symbol appeared again.

"Infinity," she said, kissing my forehead.

In the later years I found out that I could control my thirst with my magic. I only needed to drink once a month for my thirst to be satisfied. I only drank in small quantities from animals. I never drank from humans. I also learned that I could eat 'human food' as mother put it, the magic allowed that to.

Mother fell sick a month before Christmas, however she spent time in her office making something. Once, She asked me to come flower picking with her and I agreed. She led me to a meadow with the sweetest smelling flowers my vampire sense ever smelt. She picked a single small blue flower from the middle of the field and told me she had enough, and asked me if we could go. The minute we got home she locked herself in her office saying she had some work to do.

She died on the eve of New Year's.

Before she died, she gave me a necklace with the same flower she picked months before encased in a glass covering, hanging from a thin silver chain. The second I put it on, I felt her presence.

"As long as you want and need me Bella, I'll be there. You can turn it off anytime you want. When you need someone to talk to about the prophecies, this will be your key."

How I would use the key- She never answered. She kissed my forehead and fell into to the embraces of death with a smile on her face.

Her death hurt me, shattered me beyond belief, but believe it or not, the necklace carried me on.

In the spare time I had, I cut away the trees that hid our home from the rest of Forks, I wanted to know and befriend the people and hiding wouldn't allow that to happen.

The people of Forks were the most generous and loving people I have met. And I helped them in little ways I can. I magically strengthened the soil for their crops, I secretly left pouches of gold coins in front of neighbors' homes when they had financial issues. I taught values to traders to give them more success in their business outside of Forks. I shared secrets with women who baked, allowing their baked goods to taste wonderful. I played with the little girls and boys when I passed by their homes, I paid for the poor children's education.

However, not all people were good in Forks, there were the ones that were off better than the rest. They speculated about me. They whispered about how I was most likely a whore, an escort, and various other vile things. But whenever I approached them they gave me heartwarming smiles, and tender kisses on my cheeks. I have never seen anything as fake in my life.

Jessica Stanley, the daughter of Mrs. Stanley gave me hell on various occasions. She was not exactly kind with her words. I might be a vampire and a witch, and no thrown rocks would hurt me, but I was still a nineteen year old girl with a bruised heart who still felt. Jessica's words hurt more than she intended it to.

I moved on past everything in my life though. Carried on helping in ways I could, singing became a hobby of mine and writing lyrics and poetry came naturally.

I often wondered about the one I belonged to. I wondered when he'd come for me. I wondered if he'd ever love me, and most importantly I wondered if I'd ever love him.

* * *

><p>Follow me on twitter, for update info!<p>

I am looking forward to continue this story, so bear with me!

**Please review =)**

Oh, and I am looking for a Beta. So let me know.


	2. II

**Infinity**

**Chapter II  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I watched morning come the next day.<p>

I watched as the sun rose up into the velvet sky.

I watched as my skin sparkled like it had million diamonds etched into it.

It was beautiful, but it also reminded me of the fact of how abnormal I really was. I wanted nothing more than to be normal like the girls in the town. I wanted nothing more but to sleep during the night and have dreams, even if they were nightmares. My hands flew up to my glass necklace and thought of mother. Renee would have scolded me if she knew of my thoughts. She would have said that those girls didn't hold half the things I held. But they were normal. I wanted to be normal.

I marveled at the beauty of Forks, even though the time and age was long ahead of the 19th century, the people still clung to most of the old ways. Everywhere outside of Forks it was hustle, bustle, modern, and hi-fashioned. Here it was all toned down. Forks was peaceful, serene, and just beautiful. The people here were lovely, tender, and caring. Well most of them anyway.

I cast a quick concealment charm on myself before heading out to town. I had to stop by Mrs. Webber's place today. Through the years, her daughter Angela became a close friend of mine, and spending time with her always eased my mind and mood.

I went to the garden and picked a few ingredients Mrs. Webber could use to enhance her baked goods. The plants were grown with a little bit of magic and a ton of love- no matter how cheesy that sounded, it was true. Gardening became a passion of mine ever since Renee taught me the magic of the act when I was barely four.

I wore a simple green sun dress that wrapped around my curves and put on a straw hat to keep the sun out of my eyes. I enjoyed the walk to Angela's house singing softly to the birds and laughed as they flew up above my head chirping back the same tune. I noticed Jessica and that awful girl Lauren flirting with two boys near the river and I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Jessica was wearing jeans with a tank top that revealed everything she had to offer. It was disgusting, but the boys seemed to be enjoying the site. Pigs.

Angela's house was just beyond the river and I could already see the girl with the wild curly hair sitting on the railings of her porch waiting for me. I smiled to myself; she was always an eager one. Angela couldn't hurt a fly, and her sincerity captured my heart. Her father died when she was a mere baby due to cancer, and her mother made do with her baking skills.

When she saw me making my way down the small trail she jumped up and came running to me.

"BELLA! Gosh woman! You sure can be slow when you want to be!" Angela half scolded.

I laughed at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Angela, just because you are awake at the crack of dawn, doesn't mean half the world has to be as well! I slept in, I'm sorry." I lied smoothly.

As long as I could remember I couldn't be early for anything. I think I picked up that from Renee too.

Angela brushed me off, and dragged me into her home.

"Isabella! It's wonderful to see you! How are you dear?" Mrs. Webber asked from the kitchen.

"I'm great Mrs. Webber, I bought some stuff for your soufflés," I said handing her the package.

"Isabella, how many times have I told you to call me Amanda?" she asked taking the package from me. We had an unspoken agreement that we would not give each other hell for bringing small gifts for each other. She was allowed to buy me gifts on special occasions only if I was allowed to do the same regardless of the time or day.

"And how many times have I asked you to call me Bella," I teased.

Mrs. Weber rolled her eyes at me and pretended to mock frown. Angela laughed at our exchange before whisking me away to the backyard.

"Look! Look!" Angela whisper yelled pointing at something.

"What am I looking at Angie?" I asked.

"We have a new neighbor. I saw him, oh Bella he is such a sweetheart! I bought him cookies yesterday, and he didn't make a leering comment like any of the other guys did!"

Ah, Ben Cheney. He moved in last week to the empty lake house opposite to Angela's. "I think you two would make a beautiful couple. He's shy and kind, while you're loud and mean. A match set in heaven," I teased.

Angela glowered at me and pushed my shoulders, "You are such a brat Bella, you know that? Here I am showing you the love of my life, and you go sarcastic on my ass! Why are you even my friend?"

" Love of your life? Wasn't that Tyler? Oh but then Mike came along, and then Eric, and then.."

"Again, how are we still friends?"

"Because I am awesome."

Angela snorted and threw herself on the grass, staring at the clouds.

"Hey Bells! That looks like you with a hyena head!" she laughed.

I growled and threw the flower I was holding at her laughing face.

Angela and I stayed outside for a while until we noticed the clouds darkening and a wet breeze grazing our cheeks. It was about to rain. We started making our way into the house when suddenly there was a loud ruckus at the front of the house.

"What was that?" Angela asked instantly latching her arms around mine.

"I don't know," I whispered.

We made our way to the porch and immediately I heard screaming over the thunder that boomed in the sky. A small tinny young woman was standing on top of a heap of luggage, with her hands on her hips, and facing away from me. She was arguing with a man the size of a tree.

"I TOLD YOU THE ROPES WOULDN'T HOLD LONG! I TOLD YOU IT WILL BREAK. EMMETT YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Shut it pixie, you're the one who bought the huge ass bags! Now look at what you did! You made it rain! "

"Oh you insolent—"the tiny woman started, but then, She froze, slightly sniffing the air.

"Yeah that's right midget. I will heed your condescending tone if you heed mine!" The muscle man said in a deep voice.

I couldn't help myself, "Transformers, Really?" I laughed.

The man laughed, "Dude! Sentinel Prime! He's –"but he didn't continue the sentence when he turned around to face me.

He froze.

I froze.

Time froze.

"Vampire," I whispered so low that I doubt even the vampire heard.

The tiny woman immediately spun her head towards me. Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

The first thing I noticed was their eyes. They weren't red-This should have made me feel better, but it didn't. They were vampires with blue and green eyes. This was not possible. At all.

"Isabella?" Mrs. Webber asked, breaking our trance.

I shook my head and looked at Angela, who was looking back and forth between the strangers and me.

Suddenly the girl with the tiny form approached me, enveloping me in a hug, I instantly wanted to throw her off, but her voice sounded in my ear. She spoke too quickly and softly for human ears to hear.

"Play along; it's best for all of us. My name's Alice, and that's my brother Emmett," Than louder, "Oh Isabella! It's been so long! I thought I wold never see you again!"

"Yes it has been! How are you Alice!" I asked after a long pause, feeling a little sick, if that were even possible.

"I'm great! Who are these lovely people?" Alice asked, gesturing to Angela and her mom.

"Oh, uhm, Mrs. Webber, Angela, these are my- friends, Alice and Emmett. Alice, Emmet, this is Mrs. Webber and Angela."

"It is a pleasure," Alice said, getting into character. She did it so well, I would have been jealous, if I wasn't so nervous.

"Likewise," Mrs. Webber said, smiling warmly.

"Bella you never mentioned these lovely people to me. I am genuinely hurt!" Angela said elbowing me.

I warily looked at her, trying to come up with an excuse, but the man named Emmett came to my rescue.

"Oh Bella here is always forgetting things. She has the memory of a.. a.. Alice what has bad memory?"

"You?" Alice asked looking innocent.

"Ah yes! Like Alice when she has an eye twitching disorder every time we leave her out of things." Emmet replied, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"That doesn't even make sense, you little good for nothing-" Alice began, her fingers reaching out as if to strangle him.

"I think we should get going Mrs. Webber, Angela," I said, glaring at the two three year olds.

"Oh but Bella, you have to stay for breakfast! I would be distraught if you and your guest leave without so much as glass of juice from here!" Mrs. Webber announced.

"Trust me Mrs. Webber, I ate before I came here, and I don't have the stomach in me to eat more! And I am sure Alice and Emmett ate their fill on their way?"

Alice and Emmett vigorously nodded their heads in agreement.

"Nonsense. Come in everyone!" She said before walking in to her house.

I looked at Mrs. Webbers retreating form and started to follow her. Angela, Alice, and Emmett did the same.

Mrs. Webber gave us a blueberry muffin each but an extra one for Emmett purposefully after acknowledging the size. Emmett clearly didn't appreciate her kind gesture as he was eyeing the large muffins on his plate with great loathing. He managed to hide the first one away by flattening it between his hands leaving crumbs all over himself and slipping it into his pocket when no one was looking. Alice was more graceful at concealing her breakfast. Every time she ripped a piece of her muffin and bought it to her mouth she dropped it onto the napkin on her lap. I had to hand it to her; she pulled it off really well.

When breakfast was done Alice, Emmett, and I started heading out. Emmett managed to get all the luggage tied up onto of the top of the car before revving the engine. I nervously bounded the car and waved goodbye to the Webbers.

Once we were out of sight, Emmett sped up along the dirt roads of Forks.

"Isabella Mary Swan, it's an honor." Alice said from her seat in the shot gun.

"Who are you? How did you know my full name?" I asked my hands forming fists, ready to fight if I needed to.

They did not respond, but the car stopped in front of my home. There was a loud crack in the skies just before a strong wind carrying rain flooded Forks. I quickly got out of the car and made my way into the house, vampire speed.

Alice and Emmett calmly walked to the porch with the luggage.

"I guess Jasper has to wait Ali," Emmet said to his sister, his eyes still on me.

I looked at their luggage and raised an eyebrow, "There's no way in hell you're staying here," I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Bella, there's no need to be scared. I'm Alice Cullen. This is my brother Emmett Cullen. We are the Cullens." Alice began, but I interrupted her. "What the hell does your last name have to do with anything?"

"May we come in first?" Alice asked softly.

I didn't respond. Was it safe to let two complete strangers into my home?

No.

But I did anyway, because these two were like me. And maybe, just maybe they could help me.

* * *

><p>You can Follow me on twitter<p>

**Put your thoughts in a review =)**

Oh, and I am looking for a Beta. So let me know.


	3. III

**Infinity**

**Chapter III  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Emmett made his way to the couch before plopping himself in. He rubbed his hand over his face repeatedly.

"Isabella, who are you?" He asked

For some reason this angered me. How dare he come into my house, my town, and question me!

"That's a little unfair don't you think? I should be asking you that question."

"We are the Cullens" Alice replied for him.

"And your point?"

There was a pregnant pause where Alice and Emmett shared a look.

"Isabella, we are the reigning royals of the supernatural world. That includes, vampires, werewolves, wizards, witches, Emrynes, god damn it everything a human thinks is non-existent!" Emmett roared.

I suddenly gasped. Mother never told me about this before. We had royalty among our kind? I looked at them baffled. Was I supposed to kneel down? Praise them? What am I supposed to call them?

"I am Princess Alice Cullen of Whitlock, and my brother is Prince Emmett. My Father is King Carlisle, and my Mother is Queen Esme. Our Brother, Prince Edward, is first in line to the throne; he has been searching for his mate."

"I am sorry your highnesses, but what does all this have to do with me?" I asked timidly.

"You are Isabella Marie Swan a witch and a vampire. You have silver and green immortal blood running through your veins. You possess the knowledge of prophecies that your mother gave you before you died."

"How do you know so much about…" I asked, but I was cut off.

"Edward Anthony Cullen is your mate, and you have to come with us."

I stood there for the longest time contemplating what they said. Alice and Emmett solemnly looked at each other, speaking with their eyes.

"I will not go with you. I won't." I whispered. I was not ready for this; I just started living my life. This was too soon.

"The choice is not yours Isabella." Emmett spoke loudly breaking my chain of thought.

I shook my head. Emmett sighed and turned around. Alice plopped herself down and gestured at the door. I swiveled around and was met face to face with a girl with blonde hair and red eyes.

"Jane, how nice of you to meet us, where is your brothers, and Jasper?"

Jane's eyes immediately fell to the floor while she conjured up a small curtsy before answering the question.

"Alec is patrolling the area your highness, Demetri and Felix are guarding the house as we speak. Jasper is on his way." The girl replied, not once lifting her eyes from the floor. I was impressed at the amount of respect these people received.

Alice nodded smiling at the girl, before her eyes shifted to mine. "I hope you don't mind the extra guests Bella."

"Don't ... Don't call me that! We're not friends! I want everyone, Each and every one of you, out of my house, and out of my life. NOW!" I yelled at her pointing at the door.

Alice sighed and walked to the window.

"Jane. Continue." Alice said peering outside.

"We have all the time we need," Jane sang. Her voice was annoying- high pitched and squeaky.

"Like hell you do! Get the hell out of my house!" I screamed again. No one moved.

That's when I realized that it was over, I couldn't make them leave. I had to make myself leave.

I dashed outside and ran with all the speed I had into the forest, I heard Alice holler, and heard Jane chuckle. I also heard Emmet's reply, "They always run."

I ran with everything I had, I ran for my life.

"Isabella, Stop." A voice called out to me. I gasped, that sounded almost like…

"Mother?" I asked.

"Yes Darling, Now stop." She replied.

"Why should I!" I yelled into the air, shocked that she chose this moment to come and talk to me.

"Because darling, you've got nowhere to go! This is your destiny. You have to face it head strong!"

"No! I haven't lived yet Mama! I don't want to go yet!"

I heaved sobs as I ran as fast as I could away from everything, even my mom's patronizing voice.

"Bella! Don't you get it? Its time!"

"Not if I have to say something about it."

"Bella. There's nowhere you can go. They got you cornered. It's your destiny darling. You can't run away from it."

I ignored her and continued running, and I didn't hear from mother again. When I finally stopped I looked back the way I came. No one. See I told you mother. I knew I could make it.

"Up here Isabella," A voice sounded above me. I slowly looked up, and the last thing I saw was a man with blonde hair coming down on me. I felt a painful jab strike my head and I fell into darkness.

-OO-

When I awoke, I was in a bright room artfully decorated. A strange pounding was slowly dulling in my head, and I instinctively raised a hand to it.

I looked down and saw that I was dressed in a plain green gown and silver shoes. I closed my eyes again and tried to clear my thoughts.

What happened?

Where was I?

I groaned as the sunlight filtered into the room and turned to my side. I heard someone's voice on the other side of the door and I sat up instantly.

The door that seemed to be made with rich oak, and a diamond encrusted handle opened to reveal a woman.

Suddenly everything from the previous morning came rushing back to me.

I hissed at the familiar woman who entered my room.

"Alice," I croaked, immediately getting into an attack posture.

"Bella, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Alice said coming towards me.

I raised my eyebrow at her and raised a hand to my head.

"Well that's my fault, sorry in advance Isabella." A tall man with golden hair said. He was dressed impeccably in a shirt and dress pants. His eyes were a stormy blue. Not red, not golden brown, but blue. Again I failed to understand the eye thing. He came to Alice and wrapped his arms around her small frame, resting his chin on top of her head.

I glared at him, backing away. I didn't trust him. I mean how could I? This man just knocked me out, a Vampire! I didn't know that was possible!

"Hey Jasper," Alice replied turning a little to give him a kiss.

"Hi baby. Still not ready is she?" Jasper asked Alice.

Alice looked at me with a sad expression and shook her head. "I just hope she learns her place quickly and accepts everything before Edward arrives."

"Something tells me that that is going to be a tedious job. She's feisty."

I glared at the two as they exchanged their conversation as If I wasn't there.

"I'm right here you know!" I hollered.

"Hmm you're right. She's feisty." Alice mused.

"Edward's going to have fun with this one." The blonde replied.

I huffed at them and stalked to the window and gazed outside.

"I'm Jasper by the way!" the man hollered at my retreating back.

I really wanted to turn around and give him the bird, but instead I ignored him.

I heard shuffling feet behind me before the door shut close.

"Bella, you need to learn your place in all of this. The disrespect you are showing us would have any other man or woman at their feet, feeling torture to the point of death."

"Why me?" I asked, ignoring her.

Alice sighed and came up to me, rubbing my shoulders.

"You are his destiny, and as far as I can tell it's going to be a rough one, but you can't live without him Bella. It's impossible. Bella-"

"Don't call me that. We're not friends… Princess," I said, adding the last part to show how different we really were.

Alice shook her head slightly and sat on the bed.

"We'll be best friends Isabella, you will see." She whispered.

"And how do you know that?" I snorted.

"I can tell the future."

I looked at her, shocked, "Really?"

"I've been able to since I was born."

"Oh," was my brilliant reply.

Alice looked up at me and suddenly blanked out.

"Alice?" I asked poking her shoulders. She was silent for the longest time, and I got worried. What do I do now?

"He's here. He's earlier than I expected him! Stupid... stupid..." She suddenly hollered, making me yelp and fall to the floor at her sudden outburst.

"What the hell Alice!" I asked, picking myself up.

Alice turned to me and told me to shut the hell up. She then quickly told me that Edward was here, and I had to respect him, look at the floor until he asks me to look at him. I had to call him you're highness, your grace, my lord, or whatever along those lines. And I had to be respectful. Failure to do so would result in punishment.

I swear it sounded like she was explaining to a two year old.

Alice snapped her fingers and two girls quickly came in and fixed the room before standing behind me. Alice took her place beside me and smiled at the door.

"Eyes lowered Isabella," she warned.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal a man dressed impeccably from head to toe in a black, before I could reach his face, I felt a sharp jab at my side and immediately lowered my gaze. I felt Alice leave my side to give the man a kiss on his cheeks and a warm hug before leaving the room. I desperately wanted to call out to her, but instead I stared at the floor while the man approached me. He stopped right in front of me and I continued staring at the floor. I was able to see his shoes though. They were expensive, and probably tailor made.

"This is her?" He asked, his voice holding so much authorities and control it made even me shiver. This was not a man to cross.

I heard the girl whimper beside me before nodding her head.

"SPEAK UP!" he demanded, and the poor girl jumped in fright.

"Y-y-yes my L-lord" she quivered.

I could feel his eyes on me as he circled me like a hawk about to catch it's pray.

The room was eerie silent as he assessed me, I felt like he was checking every flaw that I held… if there was any. I felt naked under his gaze.

He stopped in front of me, and I was met with his expensive shoes again.

"Look at me," He demanded.

I lifted my face to him, still keeping my eyes lowered.

I felt his hands under my chin and lift my face even more up until I was forced to meet his eyes.

His eyes, oh they were beautiful. So green, like an emerald jewel sparkling in the sun.

When I took his face in, the breath whooshed out of my lungs.

My god, he was beautiful, so handsome it hurt to look at him. He had tousled bronze hair, a strong jaw that looked sharp enough to cut glass, high cheekbones, and everything about him was perfect. He was gorgeous.

I had never seen a man like him in my existence. He assessed my face without letting any emotion show.

I started to feel insecure about myself; I started to feel so low under his gaze. A beautiful man like him can never be my mate; I can never be his destiny. They must have made a mistake.

"Leave." he ordered to the room, and in a flash everyone was gone, and it was only the two of us.

I looked up at him and we stared at each other, a smirk started making its way through his luscious lips

"Isabella."

"My Lord," I whispered as I was told to.

His smirk became even more pronounced. He swooped down to kiss my cheeks, and I felt the heat that it left there.

"I heard you tried to escape," Edward said, turning around and walking to the windows.

"You should have never done that. You are mine, are you not aware of that?"

I was his? The nerve! Anger started bubbling underneath my skin. How dare he. He spoke to me as if I was his property. I don't like being taken ownership of.

"With all due respect your highness, I had every right to run away."

"Oh?" he questioned, rubbing something between his fingers. He shifted his gaze to mine, "I would have found you anywhere you went Isabella. I have time on my hands. What did you think you could have done running away?"

"I would have hid!" I yelled at him, my hands forming fists at my side.

I saw anger flash in his eyes before he calmed himself, "Ever heard of the phrase, you can run but you can never hide?" he asked.

"I am an excellent hider," I responded with venom, "If you just leave me alone, I'll go without a second thought!"

Suddenly I was being pinned against the wall, my body caught between the hard stone and his hard body. He was so fast; even I didn't see it coming. I sucked in my breath as he leaned into me.

"Listen carefully Isabella, you will NOT run away, you will NOT hide from me ever again." He hissed into my ear. I shivered as I tried to push him off, but he held strong. I tried to turn my head away from him, but he slammed his hands on either sides of my face. He glared at me before speaking again.

"You want to know why?" he asked. I shook my head, scared at this point. I mean who wouldn't be? This was the most powerful man standing in front of me. Edward bent down so he could speak in my ear "Because I OWN you." He completed. I gasped at his words anger bubbling up in my blood again. But my anger was short lived, for I felt lips at my neck. I hissed in a breath and tried to move away from his touch, but he held me trapped. He moved his lips to my jaw and I let out a moan because damn it, it felt so good. When he reached my lips he growled before he kissed me fiercely on my lips, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. His sweet taste filled my senses engulfing me in tenderness and dominance. Before I knew what was happening I had kissed him back. I wrapped my hands around his hair and tugged him closer to me, he grabbed my hips and I shamelessly swung my left leg around his body holding onto him. I felt his smirk against my lips and I mentally rolled my eyes. He had more ego than anyone I've ever known. I lost track of though when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, I instantly opened my mouth for him and let his tongue enter me.

Pure Bliss. That's what it was.

When his hand started getting braver I snapped into reality, I pushed him off, and he stumbled back a step. He smirked at me and cockily lifted his thumb to his lips and wiped it. God damn it if that weren't the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I glared at him and stalked away from him, trying to put distance between us, so you know, I wouldn't do something stupid , like maybe you know, jump him.

"We would be sharing more than this after the wedding Isabella. And I don't take 'No' for an answer, sweetheart." He said leaning against the desk.

"Awe so said, his highness has never been denied anything. It's an honour to be your first sire," I said mocking a curtsy.

Edward laughed his eyes full of promise, "I don't know about that Isabella, but I will indeed be your first." He said, innuendo lacing it.

I gasped, that cockily little bastard.

"Fuck you," I hissed at him.

His eyes darkened and anger again stormed his eyes, but it was replaced as quickly as it came with a smug expression. "Believe me darling, I sure tend to." He said before walking out.

I gaped at him, my mouth opening and closing.

OH he has some nerve! Strolling in here, claiming me, and UGH.

I will never give in to him ever again.

I huffed and stomped around the room trying to release my anger. Alice stepped into the room and let out a huge breath.

"Well that went well," she said placing the package she had on the bed.

I gave her the stink eyes and sat down on the bed, poking the package.

"What the hell is that?" I asked trying to open it; Alice smacked my hand away and scowled at me.

"That is your lingerie." Alice replied, "And no, you cannot see it beforehand."

I tried to scorch the paper with my invisible heat ray vision. Hah, no such luck.

Alice rolled her eyes and called for a few women. Witches... They came in and transformed my room into a grand washroom. Alice informed that I was to be bathed and prepared for dinner. I glowered at all of them while they prepared the tub. Did they think I was incapable of taking care of myself?

I was picked at and prodded, lathered, and bathed. I splashed the mean woman on my right and kicked the bitch at my left. They eventually threatened to call his royal Highass Edward in here. That shut me up, I knew he wouldn't mind my naked state in a tub, and there was no hell was I going to give him the satisfaction.

The second I was out of the tub I was hauled out by nymphs. No joke, nymphs. They were dressed in a pretty decent dress, but it hugged their amazing figure. They sat me in front of a mirror and got work at my makeup and hair. After two hours of pulling and prodding and violating me with the makeup brush and the hot curler, they deemed I was perfect, and set the package Alice arrived with earlier, down. I rolled my eyes and opened it, what I saw inside made me recoil.

What. The. Fuck.

They were lacy, skimpy, and see through. Least to say it hid nothing.

"ALICE!" I screamed, outraged. I don't think I have ever worn undergarments this scandalous.

The nymphs rolled their eyes and giggled, before hauling me into the divider and thrusting the offending pieces of clothing in my hand.

The nympho told me I had two options. I could suck it all up and put them on, or I could go commando.

I argued with her telling her it wouldn't make a difference, but I was ignored.

I had no choice but to put on the garments, and no later I did so, I was hauled out and shoed into a deep blue dress that filtered like water over my body. It was a ball gown with a pleated skirt and a ruffled side.

Once I was deemed ready I was dropped off in front of two heavenly doors with guards, they held nothing in their hand, but when I took in a breath I could smell their natural essence. They were werewolves.

I tried making convo with the guards but they just stood in front of the doors looking past me. I rolled my eyes. That must be a boring job.

They suddenly opened the doors and I was told to walk, and I did. I walked along the royal blue carpet into a narrow hallway. After a few minutes I got bored of walking and started staring at the artwork on the walls. There was one painting of a blonde man wrapped in a royal cloak, and there was another one of a lovely lady with chestnut brown hair and a kind smile. She was dressed in a medieval gown of sorts and holding a simple white rose. There was one of them together in what I supposed to be their wedding day. And then there were several ones with them in different eras. Then the lovely lady was holding a baby and underneath it was a small scripture in a language I didn't understand. There was another picture with two more kids and each had a joining hallway below the pictures, and a new carpet color lit the way. I contemplated going in, but decided against it, there was time for snooping later. I surveyed the walls and then I heard a loud crack. I swiveled my head towards my left and saw a few guards looking at me. I waved at them and walked forward.

"You're late My Lady. They are waiting inside," The man on the right said.

I nodded once at him and hastily made my way through the doors. And there they were, sitting along a rich long table, staring at me with patient eyes.

My eyes however, didn't train on their lovely face for too long, they immediately found His Royal Highass, Edward. He smirked at me and raked his eyes up and down my body to a point where I almost felt naked. I glowered at him and his smirk grew on to a full blown grin. He got up from his place at the table and pulled out the chair beside him. I honestly considered ignoring his gesture and sitting on the chair next to Jasper. My gaze flickered to the spot and back to Edward, as if he read my mind he narrowed his eyes and glowered at me. I could almost hear a 'Don't even think about it' coming out from his thoughts. Almost. My gaze shifted to the various faces and decided I should save him the trouble. I trudged my way to my spot beside Edward and sat down.

There was a long silence and I could feel everyone's gazes on me.

"So this is Isabella, you're mate, Edward?" The beautiful woman in the portraits asked.

"Yes, yes she is." Edward said wrapping his hands around my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS =)<strong>

You can Follow me on twitter

**Write me a review =)**

Oh, and I am looking for a Beta. So let me know.


End file.
